grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu Ryu no Mi
Ryu Ryu no Mi (龍龍の実 Dragon Dragon Fruit) is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform parts or the entirely of it into that of a Dragon (ドラゴン Doragon).The physiology of the Dragon allows the consumer produce fire from their body. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruits major strength is its ability to turn its user's body into that of a dragon, whether it be a partial or full transformation. This allows the use to produce resistant dragon scales atop normal skin , sharpened teeth for fangers and enlonged sharpened finger points for claws. In theory the user could sprout wings but this ability has never been displayed. The physical anatomy that of a mythic dragon is able to breathe fire, which allows the user whether in partial transformation or not to produce fire from their body and even breathe it from their mouth. The full transformation of the Ryu Ryu no Mi could be catastrophic, as it is said to be one of the most powerful Mythical Zoan Devil Fruits. This would transform the user into a full-fledged Dragon, but the user would lose themselves in the destructive power and may not be able to return to normal. Usage The usage of this fruit relies on the users ability to utilize the dragon parts from a partial transformation and fire manipulation. The fire used is a scorching hot flame that normally stays connected to the users body for close ranged, hand to hand combat but can be fired as well, even from the users mouth. The scales of a dragon can drastically increase the user's defensive ability, while the fangs and claws increase their offensive ability. Techniques *'Inferunoroa' (インフェルノロア Inferno Roar): The user inhales a large amount of breath, and produces a fire from his lungs. The user then fires a huge amount of flames from their mouth. This attack can easily burn the opponent with even when not full powered. **'Bureizuroa' (ブレイズロア Blaze Roar): The user draws inhales a huge amount of breath, and intakes a great amount of energy from any light that is cast round the user. The user then fires a giant beam of blazing hot heat from their mouth to their opponent. This attack is an upgraded version of Inferunoroa (Inferno Roar), and can completely incinerate an enemy. *'Ryū no Kami Inferuno' (神ドラゴンインフェルノ Dragon God's Inferno): The user ignites one of their fist with a bright searing flame. The user then raises the ignited hand into the sky, and a huge pillar of burning hot searing flames appear around the opponent, with the opponent being trapped inside of the flame. The power of this attack varies on how much strength the user puts into the attack. The opponent could be severely injured from this attack. *'Ryu no Kami Kōhai' (ドラゴンスケール Dragon God's Ravage): When desperate, the user creates 7 revolving aura orbs, from the user's own body and energy. The orbs revolve around the user, as if they are the electrons circling the atom's atomic ring. The orbs are able to transform into any shape or object, made of flame, and can be used as a defense mechanism. As a last resort for an attack, the user can eat the orbs. The user then becomes as hot as the Sun, and can melt anything within a certain radius around them. *'Ryu no Kami Hakai' (ドラゴン神の破壊 Dragon God's Destruction): The user creates an orb of burning searing flames from their mouth or hand, and fires it at the opponent. The ball expands into a huge dome of fire, causing an explosion that can damage or even kill the opponent. *'Ryūjin Ken' (龍神拳 Dragon God Fist): The user creates a flame around their fist, and dashes at the opponent. The user then hits the opponent with great force. The opponent can take heavy damage if hit directly, because this technique is strong enough to break bones easily. The opponent can also be burnt by this attack. *'Ryujin Gekido' (ドラゴン神のアウトレイジ Dragon God's Outrage): The user covers there whole body with flames, and turns there skin into Dragon Scales. The user then dashes at the opponent with tremendous speed, and strikes them when a full body impact. This attack can leave the opponent with many cuts due to the sharp Dragon Scales, and also burns. * Ryū no Kami Sainen(神竜を再燃させる Dragon God Rekindling): When the user is backed into a corner against a strong opponent, they begin to transform into a dragon who's body is an eternal flame. Like Kakusei, the user begins the user appears to have no pupils, and begin creating an ominous aura around themselves. The user can stop the transformation if they have a seal strong enough on them. This transformation is the pre-stage before the Kakusei form. The user of this technique can change their size to whatever size they like. This means that they can be the size of a lion while fighting a few enemies, or grow to the size of a full fledged dragon when fighting an army. The user can create flames that will never burn out at will, and also the user can create sentinel beings out of these flames. The user's aura and physical strength are also raised greatly. The user can have so much power, they can blow up and entire town with a full power blast. * Ryū no Kami Kakusei(竜の神覚醒 Dragon God Awakened): When the user is enraged and angered enough, they begin to transform into a giant dragon. When the transformation begins the user appears to have no pupils, and begin creating an ominous aura around themselves. The user is not themselves when they transform, and they almost destroy whatever in sight. Their are different stages of the transformation, and there are 3 of them. The first stage is when the user loses control of themselves. They go on a complete rampage, and their physical strength is increased. To tell the difference of when the user is just regularly turning some parts of their body and the first stage of transformation is just to look at the way the user act, and to look at their eyes. If the eyes are normal, then the user is just using the fruit normally. If the eyes look demonic/inhuman in a way, they're going through the first stage of transformation. The second take is the physical transformation. The user begins to show similar features to that of an actual dragon. The third stage is when the user has completely transformed into a dragon. The user's power has reached it's peak when transformed. The flames and heat of the user are said to be as hot as the Sun's core. While fully transformed, the user can be granted with enough power to destroy an entire country in one blast. The user can still have some control over their selves if skilled enough. Category:Devil Fruits